Warmth
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: A cold movie night sparks an idea in Harvey's head and he asks Mike something that's he's been thinking about for a while. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.


Oh, damn. I haven't posted anything in like...months now I think. I've had so many stories started for so long and absolutely nowhere to take them. But, I got a few messages on Tumblr, asking when I'd be posting next and then I got some convincing from friends on Twitter so I knocked this one out. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy, review please too.

* * *

**Title ::** Warmth.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Suits...damn it.  
**Summary ::** A cold movie night sparks an idea in Harvey's head and he asks Mike something that's he's been thinking about for a while. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

Harvey wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up back in Mike's apartment after work. He was almost positive that it was because Mike needed to bring over a few more clothes again, grab a few things. They were at that stage where they didn't quite live together yet but Mike's stuff was over at Harvey's and he spent half of the week there rather than in his own bed.

Whatever caused them to end up here, Harvey - almost surprisingly - wasn't objecting. It might have been the way Mike was currently snuggled against him right now, sitting on the couch watching a Halloween movie, or maybe it was the way Mike would jump as his grip on Harvey's hand tightened just a little bit more when something would catch him off guard. Harvey would just smile from above him and kiss his hair, reminding him it was just a movie. Mike would shrug, say he wasn't scared and Harvey would just continue to smile and hold his hand a little tighter in return.

Halfway through the film, Mike snuggled just a little closer to Harvey. "Who walks right down the hall? You know, when a voice from freakin' nowhere tells you directly not to go there, why do it?" Mike shook his head. "Idiots." The girl on screen screamed. "See, now you're dead. Nice job."

Harvey chuckled from above him. "Would you go down the hall?"

"Hell no! I would turned around and bolted out the front door. Actually, scratch that, I wouldn't have entered the building at all." Harvey smiled at his comment, cuddling Mike a little bit more. "Plus, if the creepy voice wasn't enough - when three people plus two of your best friends die just from going into the building - you don't. Go. In the building. Obviously the chances of you surviving are slim to none."

Harvey just laughed again.

Mike smiled up at him, the sound was one of his favorites.

Though, of course, as the time got later and the sky got darker, the temperature started to fall in the city. Harvey felt Mike snuggle closer to him, the younger man finding warmth against Harvey's chest.

Harvey felt the cold air of Mike's apartment stir, allowing him to notice the goosebumps forming on Mike's arms. Harvey was starting to get cold himself and after Mike started shaking against him, Harvey had to finally ask.

"Mike." Mike immediately forced himself to stopped shaking, as if he hadn't realized he even was, and looked over at Harvey. "How in the world do you survive winter in this...place?"

"Hibernation." Mike half-joked.

Harvey gave him a look. "It's freezing in here." He pulled the second blanket from beside them, throwing it over the one that was already over them both.

Mike curled more into Harvey beneath it. "I'd just sleep with a lot of blankets, and a lot of clothing." Mike said, getting comfortable again.

Harvey shook his head. "Why didn't you ever turn the heat up?"

"Can't. It's broken." Mike said softly, shrugging and turning his focus back to the movie.

"Your landlord won't fix it?"

Mike laughed. "I haven't seen my landlord in three years. I send him the rent, he never comes down here, not anymore. Unless someone didn't send him his money. If it's not a necessary visit, he won't come."

"And having his occupants freezing to death doesn't count as a necessary visit?"

Mike shook his head, shrugging again. "Maybe if we got the building hot enough to be on fire, he might show up." Mike laughed slightly again, settling himself into Harvey's chest. Harvey laughed softly with him, but it wasn't the same laugh as before.

Harvey was quiet for a little while, taking a minute to look around Mike's apartment. It was small, no doubt, but even so, Mike seemed relatively comfortable in the space. Harvey mentally applauded Mike for that. He made this place work for him but, Harvey started listing off reasons in his head as to why Mike shouldn't have to be _making_ the place work for him. He should be living in a place that _already_ works for him.

Mike yawned, the movement of his body pulled Harvey out of his thoughts. Harvey brought a hand up to Mike's hair, carding through it gently as Mike relaxed just a little more into him. Mike hummed quietly, closing his eyes.

Harvey watched the movie for a few more passing moments before pausing his movements through Mike's hair.

"Move in with me."

Mike's eyes opened. He hesitated for a moment before sitting up and looking over at Harvey. He tilted his head just slightly, as if he didn't believe he had heard Harvey right.

"What?"

"Move in with me." Harvey repeated, looking up at him afterwards.

"Harvey, I can take a little cold-"

"Mike, I don't want you to." Harvey paused. If Harvey was being honest, he's been thinking about this for a long, long time. He wanted to ask Mike on multiple occasions; that day in the park while Mike was distracted by puppies walking by, the evening Mike took his hand and convinced him to cook dinner together the first time, hell the thought popped into his head the first time Mike spent the night. Harvey wanted to have that moment forever. "I want to watch you clutter your stuff up with mine-"

"More than it already is?" Mike smirked.

"Exactly." Harvey pulled him closer. "I want you to move in, Mike. I want to live with you. I would love to go to bed with you every night. I want to come home from work and have dinner with you, wake up and have breakfast with you. And we could get a little puppy or something and he would sleep at the foot of our bed and you'd curl into me at night after work and a hot shower and we'd fall asleep together and then wake up together and start the whole day over again." Harvey looked over at Mike. "I want to know that you're always around, and warm, and safe."

Mike was quiet for a few moments, his expression a little surprised at Harvey's slightly uncharacteristic admission but, when he looked in Harvey's eyes the words were there too. They were so heartfelt and Harvey's expression was so soft and pleading and Mike couldn't breathe properly.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes." Harvey answered immediately.

"Then yes." Mike nodded, smiling afterwards. Harvey smiled back up at him for a second before he suddenly had a lapful of Mike on him, kissing him senseless. Harvey kissed back, hand back into Mike's hair as Mike fell closer into him.

Harvey smiled into the kiss, hands falling to his associate's hips as Mike arranged himself over Harvey. He was straddling Harvey's thighs, Harvey's arms holding him completely in place.

Mike pulled back from the kiss momentarily, looking down at Harvey. "You really want to get a puppy too?" Mike smirked.

Harvey glanced down at Mike's mouth, before looking back up into Mike's eyes. "Why? You won't be jealous of a second puppy in the house, will you?" Harvey couldn't hold back the bantering smile. One of his hands trailed up Mike's lower back, the hand on Mike's hip pulled him closer a little more.

Mike laughed, throwing his head back and Harvey took advantage of the moment the pull Mike forward, placing kisses to the inside of Mike's neck.

"Of course not." Mike smiled before kissing Harvey again.

"Then it's settled." Harvey said before tossing Mike gently down on the couch on his back. Harvey moved to lean over him and Mike's hands pressed into his shoulders, giggling. "You're moving in." Harvey leaned into Mike completely, kissing him again.

Mike's arms wrapped around Harvey's neck. Harvey's lips traveled from Mike's mouth to his jaw, then to his throat and Mike couldn't stop smiling.

He was finally moving in with Harvey, this entire thing was suddenly becoming even more real and both men couldn't be happier.

* * *

Whoop there it is. I know, I know, it isn't my best and it probably seems a little rushed. But, hey, I've had it for so long now that I couldn't leave it to collect dust. Anyway! Review it, and I promise I'll get back into posting like I used to! I have another fic finished too that I'll probably post up later this week, if I get enough convincing.

**Send Prompts;** _Tumblr:_ **buriedvoices-stolenlives** (.tumblr) (.com). or _T__witter;_ ( )**amy_saltshaker** .


End file.
